


Sirius

by dearestyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestyoo/pseuds/dearestyoo
Summary: Kihyun loves staring at the stars, but that night, the sky was clear.





	Sirius

_"Sirius is the brightest star at the night sky and it is the prettiest for me."_

 

 

 

Hoseok is scanning thoroughly on the food rack at the convenience store. He is looking for Kihyun's favorite fish-shaped bread to buy when he visit him at the hospital. "Kihyun needs some good food," he thought. He's been in the hospital for almost a month and a half, Hoseok wanted to surprise the younger with his favorite snack hoping that it will bring smile to his face again.

It's been a while since he last smiled.

Hoseok entered the room while carefully placing the plastic bag at the table near Kihyun's bed trying his best not to wake the younger. He just stare at him peacefully. The night is so silent that all he can hear is the beeping sound of the machine apparatus lying next to Kihyun's bed.

"He's still breathing, of course."

He slightly opened the window and let some fresh air to come as he sat at the stool and continue staring at Kihyun. He grabbed the phone on his pocket and begin browsing at their old photos. They're indeed a lovely couple back then, as if nothing can seperate the two of them, even death.

"You're here." Kihyun flinched as he get up from his bed and look straight at Hoseok.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Hoseok said as he moved closer to Kihyun's direction. Kihyun just shake his head then smile at Hoseok.

"I'm glad you visit me. I've been so bored being left alone here." Kihyun whines like a kid.

Hoseok then placed his hand on top of the younger's and smile at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be with you more often when I have time. The company won't allow me to talk multiple leaves because it's peak season."

"I understand." Kihyun just nod his head. He tries to hide the disappointment on his face.

"But I brought a surprise for you!"

"Really?" His face ligthen up as he watch Hoseok stad up and grab the plastic bag from earlier. He pulled a tiny packaging out of the plastic bag and flash it to Kihyun's sight.

"It's your favorite, right?"

"Oh my god, Hoseok. You didn't! I've been craving for this for a long time! I'm so sick of hospital food, they're not that bad but they're not as good as this one. Thank you, really!"

"I'm glad you liked it. Are you allowed to eat that now? Don't you have a medication later? Is it okay?"

"No, no. It's fine." Kihyun answered as he excitedly peal the plastic and took a bite from the bread. Hoseok finds happiness while staring at Kihyun happily eating his snack. He's glad that he can make him smile even with small things like that.

Silence next hit the both of them as Kihyun finished his snack and wipe his hands with some wet tissues.

"I missed being outside again. I feel like I'm a prisoner."

"You'll be okay, if you do good you'll be discharge right away. When that happens, I'll buy you tons of this!" Hoseok said as he wave the remaining bread at the plastic bag. Kihyun let out a chuckle as he darted his gaze at the window. Hoseok fixed his look at the younger as he examine him.

"You want me to open the window for you?" Kihyun nod his head as Hoseok opened the window revealing a clear sky brighten by the moon. There are no trace of stars, not even a single one. Maybe because it rained a lot this past weeks that's why the sky is clear.

Kihyun can't hide the disappointment on his face as he try to get up and walk near the window. Hoseok just guide Kihyun on his way as he hold his hands.

"Stars are just my hope, but now they're gone. Even stars are giving up with me like everyone else does."

"Please, Kihyun. Don't say that. I won't give up on you. We promised to make it all together right? You and I. Together until the end. Don't you remember?"

"S-sirius."

"Yes, the brigthest star among all of them. I know." Hoseok faced Kihyun and hold his both hands close to his chest. They just shared that moment together as they stare at each other's honest eyes.

Kihyun rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"If I don't make it until the end," Hoseok can feel the tears from his eyes starting to form as Kihyun continue to speak.

"I want to be the brigthest star you can look up to. I want you to remember me." Kihyun cups Hoseok's cheeks as he stare at him passionately. He is like staring at Hoseok's soul as he speak with his eyes. Tears started to fall from the younger's eyes. Hoseok hugs Kihyun to comfort him and pat his back.

"Don't say that. Alive or not, you're still the brightest star for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fic! I'm really happy that I was able to finish this. I'm just starting so there's a lot of error, please bear with me. Please excuse my mistakes with my grammar. English is not my first language! I'll try to improve and deliver more fics for you all! Thank you for reading!


End file.
